


a heroic death.

by sturidge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in light of the most recent update...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heroic death.

She was there - right there - standing ten feet away from him.

She who had many faces, many names - Betty Crocker, The Batterwitch, The Condesce.

He had never met her, never seen her face-to-face; but he knew her better than anyone else. A figure that shadowed his worst nightmares. The darkness lurking in the back of his mind, a ghost that haunted every thought he had of his bro.

Standing before him was the who slaved his race. The reason why he had to grow alone in that wasteland of a planet, deprived of knowing - of understanding - human contact. She was the one to curse him into that shattered mockery of living, where even his brain was his worst enemy.

Saying he was looking forward for that meeting would be an understatement.

Dirk left out a growl and charged at the Condesce, his unbreakable katana - _his Bro’s_ unbreakable katana - ready for some revenge.

And if he were to fail… nothing better than dying a heroic death.


End file.
